Lash-free collapsible steering columns are provided by the prior art for preventing injury to a motor vehicle operator when an abrupt stop occurs and the operator is thrown against the steering wheel. These prior art steering columns collapse when the axial forces on the columns are above a predetermined value. Moreover, the prior art steering columns are lash-free as a result of internal force transmitting abutments that engage an inner shaft and an outer tube to take up the clearance therebetween. Consequently, rotational play between the shaft and tube is eliminated.
In view of the internal force transmitting abutments it is necessary to separate the shaft and tube in order to examine these abutments or replace the same. Therefore, it is believed to be desirable to provide a simple and economical lash-free mechanism for a tube and shaft wherein assembly and disassembly of the lash-free mechanism is managed with the tube and shaft in telescoped position.